Insanity is my Sanity
by AryaMartell
Summary: Ayumu made up Goes to a school with Sakura and Kiba who she warships. But she Warships the Atatsuki too, and she has a darker side that sometimes takes over. Her Darker sides wants too join the Akatsuki. Does Ayumu?
1. Chapter 1

_Once and only once _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Made up chara is Ayumu Morita. She has a spilt personality and when ever she becomes the other Ayumu she forgets everything and I mean everything she even goes by Tora because she can't remember her name. She is also a bit of a theft and therefore a darker Ayumui who does everything the real Ayumu would like to but never would. The real Ayumu remembers everything as both Ayumu and Tora. She even _created_ Tora as more of a way to escape reality._

Insanity is my Sanity

Prologue

"The world is a cruel dark place. And until the day I die, I will kill all in my way." I sang as a walked down a vacant boulevard in Konoha or 'the Village Hidden in the Leaves'. I no longer remember my name, so I go by Tora a name give to my by the tattoo of a tiger on the small of my back. But there is some thing no one knows.

I am insanity.


	2. Chapter 2

_Once and only once _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Made up chara is Ayumu Morita. She has a spilt personality and when ever she becomes the other Ayumu she forgets everything and I mean everything she even goes by Tora because she can't remember her name. She is also a bit of a theft and therefore a darker Ayumui who does everything the real Ayumu would like to but never would. The real Ayumu remembers everything as both Ayumu and Tora. She even _created_ Tora as more of a way to escape reality._

Chapter One; Ayumu the theft

"Ayumu get out now!" My mother shrieked at me as I dashed out the entrance.

It's the first day of high school I had repeatedly envisioned this day; I know it will be nothing resembling what I assumed in my numerous daydreams. Except, what is the point of imagining the possible?

As I raced to Chu-high in Konoha sakura petals rained down from the canopy above that lined the boulevard. Once I tuned the corner I saw _her_ Sakura Haruno. I am _total _in love with Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzka and more then a few member of the Akatsuki. I just can't help my self there all such amazing, remarkable, and brilliant, ninja.

I'm no one. The best I've ever completed is stealing a copy of the Akatsuki hand book, the crowing jewel in my throne of stolen good. _I'm still waiting for them to locate me but I _never_ leave a trail._

Theft, the only thing I'm good at.

"Sakura," she turned the wind blowing petals across my view of her taking my breath away.

"Morita Ayumu, you got into the Chu-high right?" Sakura inquired walking over to me.

"Yes, and just Ayumu's fine, but I don't think I'll be there long."

"Why?"

"Oh just I feeling," no need to tell her I expected to convene with the Akatsuki in a little while. We had arrived at the school now. "Well I'll see you."

"Ya, bye," Sakura said as Naruto walked over to us who promptly got in a fight with Sakura.

School passed by surreally, time passed by as bluer for the most part, but for English, with Kiba seated before me. It was like each moment was a life time, each moment etched in my mind forever. Then in Drama time was passed more normally as I sang 'All These Thing That I've Done' by The Killers.

I knew what awaited me in the near future all of it deepened one the other me. I hoped I would get it right. But I still though it would not work. That it would not follow though as I had hopped it would.

I'm I just over thinking this?

In my last class I had fallen asleep and the sun was setting when I awoke. Looking out at the sakura trees a noticed what looked like a black cloak with red clouds. A shiver ran down my spine as sing song voice sang that life just got fun.

Darkness ate at the edges of my vision and I slowly gave way to a darker me a cool and confident me.

The real me wished to be let out, the name less me hungered for a kind of fun the known me never would.

I gave in.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once and only once _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Made up chara is Ayumu Morita. She has a spilt personality and when ever she becomes the other Ayumu she forgets everything and I mean everything she even goes by Tora because she can't remember her name. She is also a bit of a theft and therefore a darker Ayumui who does everything the real Ayumu would like to but never would. The real Ayumu remembers everything as both Ayumu and Tora. She even _created_ Tora as more of a way to escape reality._

Chapter Two; Being Alone is Lonely

I was sing as I walked away from the school the wind playing in my dazzling blue hair; a cocky smile lit my face. _So many fools leaving such goods be hide what did they think would happen?_

I had gotten a new I-pod with out even trying. And the day was just ending last few times I awoke before it was always dark this promises fun.

Wondered down Sakura Boulevard, stopping 5 minutes away from the school, in my path stood an older mark an Akatsuki. Deidara in fact, that's good for me.

"You stole from the Akatsuki." He stated simply but it sounded like a question.

"Yes. Do you see another thief? I don't," I grinned at him as a gust of wind blow sakura petals down around us.

"Most would deny it,"

"Deny? I pride my self in being a thief without a trace."

"But you left one." He looked cool but sounded confused.

"But of course if I did not you would never have found me. I left _one long blue hair_. Now how many people have hair like that? It can't be more then a few and at this length." I smiled and laughed, "It took you so long."

"You where waiting?" now he was _really_ confused.

"Yes I don't like being a good girl of the leaves." I looked down then pulled a sheet out of my top. "It was in the book if not I would have looked for it too."

Deidara looked over the paper. "You honesty want to throw away your life?" he asked.

"This life was never mine, and did you other not do the same? Besides we know who and what we want at this school," I waved an arm be hide me towards Chu-High. "I will never find it there. Or anywhere here I have to leave this place."

A gust of wind stirred the air, there was no one but the two of us Deidara just stared at me then shook his head saying "I'll say I never found you, and you show me how far you can go on your own."

"Once I'm an S-class will you came back? Oh, and I have a name, Tora. But then when you come I'll be the "Forget-Me-Not Thief!"

Deidara nodded a small smile lay unseen on his face, as he walked away. "But only if," His words where swept away by the wind and sakura petals. they never reached me.


End file.
